What's in a Name
by littlemelonatplay
Summary: Heroes are not the only ones who wear masks. Drabble fic


**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from Shakespeare or Miraculous Ladybug.

 **What's in a Name?**

 _"_ _What's in a name? That which we call a rose_

 _By any other name would smell as sweet"_

 _\- William Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet_

What's the key to a good thriller or action-packed adventure?

Some would say a hero and villain. However, it can also be said that there will always be good guys versus bad guys. Classic examples include the bully vs. the underdog, corrupt politician vs. truth seeking reporter, and your typical super hero vs. super villain.

Thus, the key to a good thriller is hostages.

Hostages are people with no super powers that are in the wrong place at the wrong time. They create an emotional response from the audience and hero which triggers the proper motivation to get the hero past any problem(s) they have against the villain. In fact, if there was no one to rescue or help, what reason is there to physically fight against evil? And thus, your standard action/thriller adventure is born.

At least, that was Chloe's opinion.

True, Chloe Bourgeois was an extremely self-absorbed person, so what would she know?

The key to that sentence being the word was.

Before Paris became the playground of super heroes and super villains, this _was_ true.

Now, Chloe could be the poster child for hostages. Hawkmoth's akumatized villains had made her a hostage countless times. In the beginning, Chloe had brought it upon herself because of her out of control conceit. Now . . .

She used to go to therapy because all the other rich kids did. Now, she actually needed to go.

Chloe was a Bourgeois. The Bourgeois Family had been a ruling power of Paris for two hundred years. It was a name synonymous with luxury and authority.

Yet, being a Bourgeois had not saved her from dying. Ladybug and Cat Noir did.

Chloe had understood her failings after her first hostage situation and follow-up therapy session. Therapists were life savers too.

Not that she could tell anyone (other than her therapist). Appearances must be maintained. Chloe would rather die that let people know she'd had a change of heart. She could make that assurance too since she had in fact come close to dying several times recently. Also, it was just . . . easier. Being a super diva was her outlet, her mask, to escape the overwhelming feelings she went through.

Though it was almost funny how much Chloe noticed now that she did not always focus on herself.

Seriously, how did Marionette still have a secret identity when her ladybug blob thing kept popping out of her bag at school? Plus, Marionette _always_ disappeared when Ladybug appeared.

Chloe had really gotten into watching security feeds from her school, home, and other government buildings (yeah, her puppy dog pouts still proved useful with her daddy to get access to all that) ever since her first hostage situation. It was hard not to notice a girl transforming on CCTV. Though the ladybug blob thing didn't show up.

Not that Chloe would tell anyone.

I mean seriously, what kind of Bourgeois would do that?

Plus, sometimes it was fun to play super diva and watch peoples' annoyed expressions as mayhem ensues in Paris – especially Cat Noir's and Ladybug's.

The best perk of acting like a super diva?

Chloe was in fact saving the day, because like she said earlier – there is no reason for super heroes and super villains if no one needs rescuing; a.k.a. a hostage.

 _That_ is definitely something a Bourgeois would do.

ooo

 **A/N:** Yes, I know there are repetitive phrases and words. This is from Chloe's POV. She hasn't changed completely from canon :) I wrote this because I feel that no one who goes through all the crap Chloe, a 14 year old girl, has can still remain as shallow as portrayed in canon. It makes no sense even for really stubborn people. Chloe is young and still figuring out who she is, good or bad. This is my artistic license at work.

Bear in mind I have only seen season 1. No spoilers please ;)


End file.
